Coming Home
by Brianna
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! This is a story about Kit coming home from war and finding an unexpected love. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Baloo, Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham, Wildcat, Cape Suzette, Thembria, and the Sea Duck are all property of Disney.  No profit was made from this story.

B:  This story focuses on Kit coming back from war and the actions and reactions of this by him and his 'family'.  It is also a Kit/Molly fic, something that is not done very often.  I've always wondered why no one paid attention to that possible relationship, when it seemed very likely to me to happen.  Because there really were no others out there at the time I decided to write my own.  This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction at all, so reviews are good.

Special Thanks:  Especially to Michelle and to all those who have helped me revise and re-revise.  I also want to thank all those with endless ideas for when I got stuck.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Cape Suzette.  Kit had just stepped out of his plane.  He had been sitting in the cockpit for the past hour.  He was sitting just thinking.  He could not get the past couple of months out of his head.  They had been the most horror filled in his life.  And he had been through some pretty terrible ones.

War went against everything that he believed in.  He had gone naively thinking that he could make a difference, but he was wrong.  He was just another fighter pilot, fighting for a cause that nobody even remembered anymore.

He had done some things that he never in his life thought that he would be forced to do.  Ever since the shock of the situation had dulled those things haunted him day and night.  The shock wasn't completely gone, he feared things would only get worse.

As he stepped up to the door of Higher for Hire these thoughts were still swirling in his head.  He opened the front door carefully, trying not to make a sound.

It was still early Sunday morning and he did not want to wake Baloo.  He was home a day before expected, so he knew that Rebecca and Molly would not be there.

These three were all that he had thought of for the past months, now years, while he was gone.  But he almost felt as if he did not want to see them.  He loved them very much, but was so ashamed of the things that he had done.  He did not know what he would do when he had to face them.  'You have to do it sometime, Cloudkicker' he thought.

His attempt at quietness was unsuccessful, however, when he bumped into a stand next to the doorway.  A large vase that was sitting on the stand fell to the floor with a large crash as glass was broken on the floor.

At that moment Baloo came running down the stairs still in his nightshirt.  The crash had instantly awakened him, which would usually have been quite a challenging task except for the fact that Baloo had been on edge ever since Kit had left so many months ago.

When Baloo saw Kit standing there he stopped in his tracks.  Neither moved or said anything for a few seconds.  

Kit had come home.  Something a lot of people thought would never happen.  It's not that they thought Kit was a bad pilot, quite the opposite.  He was one of the best most people had seen.  He had an amazing skill that was almost instinctual, as if he was born to do it.

Many claimed that he even rivaled the old bear himself.  The only thing that Kit lacked was experience.  After all, he had left only a year after he got his pilot's license.

When the two finally moved they ran up and tearfully embraced each other.  

After all, this was where he was supposed to be.  All those long cold nights while he was gone, he had dreamed of being back here.  Safe, warm, and loved.

Baloo felt relief.  His son was finally home.  Baloo would eternally think of him as the little boy that had walked into his life not that many years ago.  

It was only there, at that moment that he realized that it felt almost as though he had been holding his breath since Kit had walked out of that door last.  Waiting to hear from him.  Dreading the things that he could hear.  And knowing what Kit was facing out there without him being there by his side.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity they both stepped back and looked at each other.

Baloo still had his hands on Kit's shoulders.  'Funny' the big bear thought.  'He seems a little taller than what I remember'.

"I thought you wasn't due in till tomorrow Lil' Britches."  Baloo questions.

"I wasn't supposed to be.  But paperwork went faster than expected and I got sent out early."  Kit replied.

"It's good to have ya home. Finally."  His emotion showing through in the last word.  "Hang on a minute."  He said as he headed almost running over to the desk and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing, Papa Bear?"  Kit asked.

"Why, I'm calling Molly and Beckers.  They'll wanna come over and see ya."  

"No, wait!"

"But why?"  Baloo asked almost shocked by the statement.

"I-I don't want you to call them right now!"  

"But I asked you why, Lil' Britches."  Baloo's shock now quickly turning to concern.  

"Because I don't want you to that's why."  Kit yelled back.

As soon as he had done this he wished that he hadn't, but he didn't know what else to do.  He couldn't stand to see anybody right now.

Kit quickly said, "I'm sorry, Papa Bear.  I'm just really tired.  I think I'm just going to head upstairs and take a nap."  With that Kit took off up the stairs and went into his bedroom, slamming the door.

Baloo just stood still in shock at what had just happened.  Something was wrong, terribly wrong.  He didn't know what to do or how to help Kit.  He was worried, very worried…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rebecca was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Sunday paper.  'Gas prices still rising.  Is this ever going to end?' she thought and continued reading.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at he door.  Startled, Rebecca got up to answer it.

Just then Molly came running in.  "It's okay mom, it's just Susie.  We were supposed to meet some friends for Frosty Pep down the street."

Rebecca sat down shaking her head.  'Frosty Pep at eight o'clock in the morning'.

There was another loud knock and Molly quickly opened the door.  "Baloo!"  she exclaimed surprised to see him there on a weekend.

"Hey Button Nose, where's your mom?  I need to talk to her."

Hearing the urgency in his voice Rebecca knew that there had to be something wrong.  She quickly got up, setting down her paper and went over to Baloo.  "Molly, honey would you please go and clean the rest of your room?"

Molly turned indignantly to leave the room.  "You know Mom if you wanted me to leave all you had to do was ask."  And with that Molly stomped off to her bedroom.

'Teenagers' thought Rebecca.

Rebecca then turned her attention back towards Baloo, who by now was looking very anxious.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kit was sitting at he edge of his bed.  He had no intention of taking a nap.  He was tired sure.  He hadn't had a good night's sleep since he had been gone.  But he was wide-awake.

He had heard Baloo go into the other bedroom for couple of minutes.  He assumed to change.  And then left.  Where to, he had no idea.

Other bedroom.  Amusedly Kit thought back to the time when he had finally talked Baloo into building him his own bedroom.  He was maybe fifteen or sixteen.  He needed his independence, his privacy.  He remembered thinking that at the time he had thought that this was far away from Baloo.  He was even kind of lonely the first few nights even though Baloo was in the next room.  After all, he and Baloo had become virtually inseparable.  They were only really apart when Kit was at school.  Kit now remembered those days fondly.

Slowly, however, his thoughts began to drift back to the war.  He had so many terrible memories that just wouldn't go away.  He kept playing and replaying things over in his mind.  Could he have done something differently?  Did his friend really have to die?

Kit lay there awhile longer before he decided to get up and change his clothes.  After all, what good was trying to forget about the war if he was still in his uniform?

He got up and went over to his closet.  When he took off his flight jacket something fell out.  He bent down and picked it up.  It was his letters.  He laid his jacket down over a chair, and took them, and sat back down on his bed.

It was his letters from back home.    From Rebecca, Molly, and maybe most importantly from Baloo.  Even Wildcat had sent one.  It was only a few grade school print lines and a crayon colored drawing of his plane, but he cherished it just the same. They wrote just like they had promised they would.  He had only been able to get a few letters out.  He hadn't had very much free time.

Rebecca had written several.  She talked about how the business was going, which was not very well as of late.  How her and Molly were.  How boneheaded and irresponsible Baloo was.  And of course how much she missed him.

Baloo's letters told of course that he was greatly missed.  But not being very good with so-called "mushy" stuff they mainly consisted of flying tips and plane maintenance.  He guessed Baloo figured that if he couldn't give anymore flying lessons in person then he cold still do some good writing things on paper, which he was not always necessarily good at.  Kit felt that he already knew all of the stuff, but still read it carefully just the same since it came from Baloo, his mentor.

Then there were the letters from Molly.  She told him about her first few days of high school.  About her first "date", if you could really call it that.  It was just a bunch of girls who met up with some guys at a high school dance.  But she was still excited about it, so Kit was happy for her just the same.

He himself had never really dated in high school.  Sure there were quite a few girls he knew that had liked him, but he never paid much attention.

The closest thing to a date for him had been a couple of dances that his friends made him go to.  He always had a good time at them, but that evening was where it ended.  After all, his life was about flying.  He wanted to concentrate wholly and completely on that.  No distractions.  He didn't have time for any other stuff.

But it was something else in Molly's letters that made him take notice.  He almost got the impression that she felt more for him than what she let on.

He couldn't even imagine that she would have feelings for him, but it was just the way in which she worded certain things.  He tried not to take notice.  After all he used to baby-sit her when they were younger.  They had become very close though.  Even though she was six years younger than he was they had quickly became best friends.  A bond that only grew stronger as the years went by.

But still.  Molly?  She was going to be quite a heartbreaker.  He could tell that already.  But she was still just a kid.  He hadn't seen her for several years now, but he was quite sure he would always feel the same.  It would be way too strange.

He quickly dismissed the idea and threw the letters on the stand beside his bed.  'I should probably finish changing and go find out where Baloo went to' Kit thought.  He was feeling a little better now and was beginning to feel, if just a little bit, like his old self.

With that he got up and quickly changed. He then headed downstairs and out the door.  He didn't know where Baloo had walked to but it couldn't have been far, it was Baloo after all.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Back at Rebecca's apartment she again asked Baloo what was wrong.  

"It's Kit."

"Oh my gosh Baloo.  Is, is…"

"No, no.  He's fine.  Sort of.  He's home."

"He is?  That 's wonderful."  She said happily, jumping up and hugging him around the neck. "Well, then what's the problem?" 

"I'm worried about him.  He doesn't seem himself.  He didn't even want to see anybody, just went up to his room to go to sleep."

Rebecca gently grasped his arm and led him over to the couch.  What Baloo had told her didn't make her happy, but didn't come as a big surprise either.  She had assumed that there would be a certain amount of shell shock.  After all, war is a horrible experience and would affect anyone.  But Kit was an extremely strong person.  She knew this.  He had to be with all of the things that he had been through in his life.  That was until he had found Baloo, of course.  He was a very well adjusted boy.  This would all help him in overcoming whatever he was going through.  She would help him.  They all would.  But first things first.

Sitting next to Baloo on the couch she looked into his eyes.  What she saw was a deep concern for a boy that mean everything to him.  Yep, definitely a father's love.  She thought that she knew how much Baloo loved Kit before, but at this moment she felt that he loved him even more.  Before she hadn't thought that this was possible.

"Baloo, I know that you're worried about Kit.  He's a strong boy.  But he also has a good heart.  Of course he's going to be traumatized after coming back from a war.  But I think you're overreacting.  He just needs a little time that's all."  Rebecca said, still grasping Baloo's hand.  Not quite believing what she had just said.

Baloo sat there listening to her.  She had always been able to help him in these kinds of situations.  She was both a comfort and a guide.  He had officially adopted Kit when he was fifteen, but that was more symbolic than anything.  It didn't automatically make him a good father.  It didn't tell him what to do when Kit got bad grades at school.  It didn't tell him how to make Kit feel better when he was sick. And it certainly didn't tell him how to deal with this.  It had been Rebecca there all those times to help him.  If nothing else to give him reassurance that what he was doing was right.  After all, she was a parent dealing with things on her own too.

And he trusted her this time, even though his instincts told him differently.  "Overreacting maybe."  Baloo clung to the idea hopefully.

"So you don't think there's anything wrong?"

"I just think that he needs some time to rest, that's all.  I tell you what, why don't Molly and I come over tomorrow and we can all go to Louies' and catch up."

This was all starting to sound better and better to Baloo as it went on.  He agreed that it was a good idea then thanked Rebecca for helping him through a tough spot once again.  As he headed out the door he felt light as air.  His boy was home.  It was going to be just like old times.  He'd been dreaming of this since Kit left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Molly quickly went into her bedroom and quietly shut the door.  All this time she had been listening in the hallway to Baloo and her mom's entire conversation.

She sat down on her bed and opened a drawer in her nightstand.  From it she took out a photograph of her and Kit.  It was taken on her tenth birthday.  Kit had his arm around her while they both smiled for the picture.  It was her favorite by far.  And this was shown by the ware on it.

She couldn't even begin to count the number of times when she would lay on her bed just staring at it for hours.  Her friends said that it was just a crush.  That she would get over it.  But she knew better.  She loved him.  She would marry him one day. She was sure of it.  It was meant to be.  She didn't care what her mom or anyone else said about it.

But Kit thought of her as a little kid and she knew that.  She had to change his mind somehow.   Make him see her differently.  He already loved her as a dear friend she knew this.  All she had to do was to change the way in which he loved her.

Molly lay there awhile longer thinking when her mom called her from the kitchen.  She threw the clothes that she was supposed to be picking up under her bed and ran in to see what she wanted.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kit continued walking for awhile longer.  He was beginning to get tired.  He would have to stop somewhere to rest soon.  He didn't know where Baloo was.  He had already checked Baloo's favorite spots in Cape Suzette.

'He must be at Rebecca's apartment.' Kit thought.  He really had no desire to stop in there right now so he found a park bench to sit on.  It was directly in front of a baseball diamond with several young boys playing on it.

He was just sitting for awhile resting, watching the game.  And after a little bit his thoughts, as they frequently did anymore, began to drift back to the war.

2 Years Earlier 

Kit and Joel, his copilot, were flying a Southern Route through Thembria.  They had just finished a mission earlier that day and were heading back to base camp.  They were both tired and their plane was running low on fuel.

"Kit do you see something to the north?  It looks like planes maybe.  Think the rest of our squad is making it in now too?"

"Don't know.  We left quite a bit later than they did.  They should be back at camp by now.  You could radio them and see what they are doing."

"Wait a minute."  Kit squinted, looking harder at the planes.  "Don't, those are Thembrian planes!"

"Think we can outrun them Kit?"

"Yeah, their far enough away I don't think they even see us yet.  But where's the fun in that?  There are only three of them.  I can just fly up in those clouds there, wait for them to come by, and then take all three of them out."

Joel eyed him suspiciously.  "Whatever you think.  You're the pilot.  I'm just the lowly co-pilot."

Kit ignoring the sarcasm in Joel's voice pulled on the yoke of the plane bringing it up into the clouds.  From underneath it was virtually invisible.

It was only a few moments until the enemy planes were directly below them.

Kit felt the adrenaline running through him.  He had done it a million times before, or so it seemed like.  But the anticipation of a dogfight was enormous.  It was what he had fantasized about doing for as far back as he could remember.

When the moment came he darted out of the clouds directly behind the three Thembrian planes.  His gunner began shooting hitting the engine of the first plane causing it to fall to the ground.  He then began toward the second plane when he noticed that he no longer had vision of the third.  All of a sudden there were the sound of bullets on the side of his plane and breaking glass.  They had been hit.  But all of the engines were still working so he was ok.  Kit, with quite a bit of skill, somehow managed to get behind the third plane where it was an easy target.  

Kit looked around for the other plane during this time.  The gunner must have hit it before they were shot at.  "See, now I told you that would be fun didn't I.  And you just wanted to leave."  Kit said grinning at the thought of raising his plane count number.  It was really the only way to get respect from the other pilots over there.  It seemed that they had egos as big as their attitudes.  When there was no response Kit turned to look at his friend.  

What he saw horrified him.  Joel had been hit in the head by one of the bullets that passed through the cockpit window.  There was blood all over the back of the seat and on the wall behind the seat where his brain had literally been blown out.

Kit sat frozen in shock for what seemed like an eternity.  He came out of it when the realization that this was his fault hit him.  After all Joel was the sensible one who wanted to leave.  But no, Kit had to stay and fight them for the superficial reason of making himself look good.  

Kit near hysterics tried as best he could to get the plane back to the base camp.  It became easier because it wasn't long before he went into an almost dreamlike state.  Nothing seemed real.  About a half hour later he landed on the runway almost perfectly.  When he stopped he opened the cockpit door and stepped out.  He then slowly with his eyes glazed almost completely over walked away as the ground crew members ran towards the plane.  

Present Day 

Out of nowhere a baseball came flying over and hit the bench that Kit was sitting on.  This immediately woke him up out of his daze.  He handed it to the little boy who ran over to recover it.  The boy thanked him while grabbing the ball and ran off back towards the others to resume his play.

'How long is this going to haunt me?'  Kit thought.  'It's my fault that Joel died, and I don't know how long I can live with that on my chest.'  Suicide had entered his mind many times.  He thought about how much easier it would be.  How he thought he deserved to die.  And how much easier it would make other peoples lives, or so he thought.  But he couldn't do that.  It was the coward's way out.  He had to deal with this.  It was his job to make things right somehow.  But there was really no way to do that in this situation.

That was when Elizabeth popped into his head.  Elizabeth was Joel's older sister, she was a teacher who lived just a couple of blocks up from where Rebecca did.  And for some reason he had this sudden urge to see her.  He didn't know why.  It was almost as if he had to see her right then.  

Kit got up from his bench and began to walk at a pretty quick pace towards the other side of town.  He had something to take care of.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Baloo was nearing home at a very quick pace for the large bear.  The excitement of telling Kit about what he had planned for the next day was only growing with each block he went.  It was almost comical to watch.  Several people snickered as they watched the bear.  He was almost skipping, he was so happy.  Baloo paid no attention to anyone else.  He had much more important things on his mind.

Louie's was their all time favorite spot to go.  It had been the scene of countless late night parties.  Even on school nights, which Rebecca was not too fond of.  It was also the place where he and Kit had uh, ran into each other for the first time.  And who could forget the adoption celebration, or the graduation celebration they all had there.  And he had no doubt that it would be the spot of many more joyous occasions in the future.  After all there was still Molly's graduation.  Molly's wedding, where he had been promised the father of the bride role.  And hey if ol' Becky ever found anyone.  Baloo chuckled at the idea.  Or Kit's wedding.  Baloo quickly shook that thought out of his head.  That would never happen.  Now that Kit's back from the war they would resume flying cargo together.  With Kit flying too the profits could be doubled.  Wouldn't Becky be excited.  'Hey, now I'm starting to sound like a businessman.  Becky would be proud.'  And of course Kit would still be living at Higher for Hire.  Or so he desperately hoped.

"Kit, Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiit"  Baloo began yelling before he even made it through the front door of the building.  No response.  Baloo went inside and looked around downstairs, no one there.  'He must still be upstairs sleeping.  Poor kid, he's certainly had it rough these past two years.'  Baloo made his way up the stairs and quietly opened Kit's door.  When he looked in there was no one in there either.  

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit"  Baloo bellowed as he walked outside thinking he may be at his plane.  Just then Wildcat popped up out of the engine of the Sea Duck.  "Kit like left an hour or two ago Baloo.  Didn't say where he was going."  Baloo looked over at Kit's plane.  And sure enough he wasn't there.

Disappointed by the news he decided to go back inside and wait for him.  After all he would be back soon and then he could tell him about his plans.  He went to wait in his favorite big red chair in the office of Higher for Hire.  Being pretty tired from his walk he decided to rest his eyes for just a moment while he waited.  It wasn't long before Baloo was in a deep sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kit walked up to the door of a modest apartment building.  He stopped outside.  What was he doing here he wondered.  He would be the last person that Elizabeth would want to see.  But still the same force that compelled him to walk this far made him open the door and go up the stairs to her apartment door.

He knew which one it was because he had been here before.  He had helped Joel bring up some boxes during their leave at Christmastime.  He and Elizabeth had spoken very briefly while Joel went into a different room.  Just formalities and small talk though.  He didn't really know her.  He could tell that she was a very kind person though.  Beautiful too.  She was slightly shorter than he was with shoulder length auburn hair.  The kind of person that he would consider dating if he had been interested.---which he still wasn't, especially after what had happened.  But still he couldn't help but think of it.

He slowly raised his hand to knock on the door when all of a sudden it opened up.  Elizabeth was standing on the other side with her purse, apparently just leaving.  They both stood there for a moment getting over the surprise.  A second or two later a look of recognition crossed Elizabeth's face.  

"Kit, what a nice surprise.  How are you?  Come on in."

Kit suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed turned a bright shade of red.  "Uh, I can see you're busy right now.  I'll come back later."

"Don't be silly, I was just going to the store."

"Well, okay I'll come in then.  That would be good."

Elizabeth giggled at his apparent embarrassment and uncharacteristic loss of words.

Once inside Kit felt even more uncomfortable.  What was he going to say to her?  He knew that he had to explain what had happened.  He just wouldn't feel right if she didn't know exactly what had happened to her brother.

Elizabeth motioned him towards the couch to sit.  He followed and sat down next to her.  

"Is there something you came here for?"  She asked looking curiously at him.

"Actually there is.  I guess I wanted to talk to you about Joel."  Kit said, not really getting much more out than that.  All he could seem to do was to stare down at his fidgeting hands.

"You don't have too.  I already know what happened."  Elizabeth said while reaching a hand out and placing it around Kit's hand.  This of course doing the opposite of its intention and making him even more nervous.

"Yes, I do.  You don't know what really happened."

Elizabeth just stared at him blankly.  "Weren't you shot by enemy planes while returning back to your camp?"

"Well yes, but you don't know why we were shot at."

Elizabeth appeared more confused than ever.  

"The only reason that we were shot at is because of my ego.  Joel wanted us to leave.  But no, I had to stay so that I could take down the planes and be able to brag to everybody when we got back."  Kit by now was in tears and trying desperately to control himself.  "Joel wouldn't have died if it wasn't for what I had done.  Your brother is dead because of me!"  No longer able to hold back Kit became overwhelmed by racking sobs.

Elizabeth just sat in shock at what she had just heard.  Joel didn't have to die?  The man sitting in front of her, whom she considered her friend, was responsible?  Not some Thembrian?

This was just about too much to believe.  But as she sat there looking at Kit, she knew that it was true.

"You did this?  Y-You did this?!"  She paused waiting for a response.   When none came she continued.

"You arrogant, selfish…I-I can't believe you.  You have the nerve to come into my home and tell me this, and then just sit there expecting me to forgive you?"

By now she was angrily standing over Kit.

"I'm sorry.  You have no idea how sorry I am---!"  Kit pleaded with her.

"_Sorry_.  Why in the world do you think that you deserve my forgiveness?"

"That's just it --- I don't deserve your forgiveness.  I just thought that you had a right to know the truth."  Kit just sat there looking up at her.  

"Get out!  Get out of my apartment right now!  I never want to see you again.  Ever.  Do you hear me?  Never!" 

Kit got up off of the couch and followed her to the door.  He looked back at her one last time to see if there was anything that he could do or say to make things better.  The look on her face, however, told him that things were best left like they were.  So he made his way out.  

He had no idea where he was going now.  He could not go back to Higher for Hire right now.  He couldn't stand it.  It was already the middle of the night.  The darkness surprised him.  It was still early evening when he had first arrived.  

Kit made his way back to the park bench where he had been sitting earlier that day.  He sat down to think about what to do and where to go.  He finally decided just to lie down right there for the few hours left in the night.  Memories of his years on the streets started coming back to him as he was drifting to sleep.  That night his dreams were filled with all of the terrors that he had encountered.  

This time not from the war, but of his years living on the streets.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The alarm clock went off in Rebecca's bedroom at six o'clock that morning.  She wanted to be sure they were up and ready so that they could meet Baloo and Kit early that morning at Higher for Hire.  She got out of bed and put on her robe so that she could go and get Molly up.  She figured that Molly probably hadn't slept all night.  Even though nothing was ever said out loud, Molly's crush on Kit was obvious to her.  She never mentioned it because she did not want to embarrass her daughter.  

She wondered if anyone else noticed it.  She figured that Baloo didn't.  He really didn't pick up on such things.  But Kit?  He was a very perceptive boy.  He and Molly were extremely close, how could he not?  Maybe that was the problem.  They were too close.  He might not see it.  'Well, anyway it doesn't really matter, it's just a crush.  I'm sure that she will grow out of it soon.  She'll meet some boy from her class, her own age and forget all about Kit.'  In that way of course.  It was obvious to her that her daughter and the boy she thought of as her son would be good friends forever.

Rebecca opened the door to Molly's room and sure enough there was Molly sitting on her bed already having taken her bath and wearing the dress that she had begged for at least a month earlier.  It was a little more expensive than what she usually got.  But Rebecca had a suspicion that it was just for this occasion.  

"Up a little early aren't we?"

"I guess I was just excited about going to Louie's and all.  Couldn't sleep."

"Louie's, that's what you were excited about?"  Rebecca asked smirking.

No response from Molly except for the bright red color that appeared on her face. With that Rebecca went off into the bathroom to start getting ready.  

With her mom in the bathroom Molly felt it the perfect opportunity to go into her mothers bedroom and see what she could find in her vanity.  Molly wasn't supposed to wear makeup yet.  She was only fourteen.  Her mother didn't feel that makeup was appropriate for such a young girl.  She had to wait until she was sixteen.  

Well, she was not today.  She had to make herself look older for Kit.  She just had too.  In the middle of applying lipstick she heard the drain of the bathtub being pulled.

Before she could get out of the room though her mother was already in there.  "What are you doing in here young lady?"

"I was just going to borrow your hair brush."

"What happened to yours?"

"I couldn't find it.  But I'll go and look for it again."  Molly raced out of the room.

Not missing a thing Rebecca saw that Molly had been using her makeup.  But not wanting to ruin the occasion she let it pass.

"Come on Molly, its almost time to go!  The car will be here in about 5 minutes."  

"Okay Mom.  I'll be right out."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The sun shone through the office windows at Higher for Hire.  With a start Baloo awoke from his sleep.  It was morning.  Kit wasn't home yet.  'Where could that boy have gone?  Doesn't he have any respect for anyone else?  This is so unlike him.  What if something happened?  Oh my God.  That's it.  Something must have happened.'

At that moment the door at Higher for Hire opened.  Kit walked in sheepishly looking at the ground.  He knew Baloo would be worried about him.  He always felt bad when he made the big bear worry about him.

"Kit!  Where have you been?"

After being consumed with worry for Baloo the whole way home he had not thought of where he was going to say that he was.  Although he was not in the habit of lying to the bear he certainly could not tell Baloo where he really was.  He could not tell Baloo that he had went to Elizabeth's apartment because he would want to know why.  That was a subject that he did not want to talk about right now.  He didn't know if he ever would, but now was definitely not the time. 

Kit paused to think of something.  But nothing came to him.

"Where have you been all night!"

Kit became very agitated at his accusing tone.  He did not like to be told what to do.  Did not like it in the least bit.  And anyway, he was twenty years old and could very well do what he wanted to do.  

Baloo kept pushing.  "Answer me.  I asked you where you were!"

Kit's original fluster now turned to anger.  "I went to see a girl alright!  I was at her house last night.  Is that what you wanted to hear?  Is it?"  Kit almost wanted to anger Baloo this time.  He could not explain why he felt this way.

Baloo was very taken aback by this answer.  Not what he was expecting at all.  He didn't know what he was expecting, but this was not it.

At that moment the front door opened and in walked Rebecca and Molly.  They of course heard what Kit had yelled.  They had been right outside the door.  Molly just stood there a second and looked at Kit.  She felt like her heart had broken into a million pieces in that second.  

Molly turned and took off running out of the door.  Kit, knowing that he had just messed up big time took off after.  He knew that he had to catch her and explain things.  He wasn't completely sure about his feelings, but he knew that he could never hurt her.  He needed time that was all.  Time to sort things out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kit took off chasing Molly out the door.  She was surprisingly fast; he was on the track team all through middle and high school, but was still having a hard time catching her.  They made their way down the street until they were in front of an old warehouse.  Here, Molly turned and continued behind it.  By now Kit was within feet of catching up with her.

Just as he was about to reach his hand out to grab onto her, Molly collapsed onto the ground in front of him sobbing.  He felt that he knew what was wrong.  Nothing had ever been said between the two about this, but right now it was quite obvious to him that he had not been imagining things when he read Molly's letters.  

Molly looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her accusing gaze making him sick.  He could not stand the thought that he had caused her pain.  At that moment everything changed for him.  He suddenly felt as if he could see his future, a feeling that he had never experienced before. 

"How could you!  How could you!"  Molly had never screamed at Kit before.

"It's not what you think."

"What do you mean it's not what I think?  How could it not be what I think?!"  

"Please, let me explain."  Kit pleaded with her.

She eventually calmed down enough to let him talk.  Although she was still crying.

"Go ahead," she said coldly.

"Yesterday afternoon I went over to Elizabeth's, Joel's sister.  There are things that I had to talk with her about.  About --- about what happened when I was serving.  About her brother's death.  When I left I didn't want to go home and wake up Baloo, so I slept on a park bench.

Molly was watching him, her eyes narrowed.  He could tell that she was trying to decide whether or not to believe him.

"So nothing happened between you two?"

"Absolutely nothing."  Kit reassured her.  "I'd swear on a stack of flying manuals."

"Well…" she bit her lip, thinking.

"Molly, how long have we known each other?"

"You know the answer to that."

"And so do you.  Would I deliberately hurt you?"

"Well…no."

"Then believe me…please.  You mean everything to me."

Molly, who was apparently satisfied with his answer, reached up and gave him a big hug around his neck almost choking him.  Kit didn't mind, however, because of the enormous amount of relief that he felt from this gesture.  

He felt this the perfect opportunity to get things out into the open.  With his arm still wrapped around her, he asked, "So Molly, is there any reason that you were so upset when you thought that something _did_ happen between me and Elizabeth?"

Molly began to blush.  She had no other choice now except to reveal her true feelings to him, which was very frightening to her.  Not because she thought that he would laugh at her or get mad at her, he was too kind for that.  Her biggest fear was losing him as a friend.  What if things got weird between them after she told him?  Things could be changed forever.  She'd rather have him any day as just a friend than not having him at all.  She treasured their friendship more than anything.

"I got so upset when I thought that because --- because" she felt as if the words got caught in her throat.   Her gaze slowly rose to meet his and all of her fears melted away.  She could feel his love for her when she looked into his dark eyes.  "Because I love you.  I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember.  The thought of you being with someone else was the worst feeling that I had ever felt in my life."

Kit's urge to lean in to kiss Molly at this moment was stronger than he had ever felt for anyone, yet somehow he resisted.  He knew that it was the wrong time.  He knew that he loved her, but he needed time to think things out more.  The last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt her more.

"I love you too Molly, more than anything else in this world.  And I think that I'm _in _love with you too.  But I don't want to cheat you, I need some time to find myself.  After everything that has happened with the war and all, its just made me realize that there are a lot of things that I don't understand.  I'm not going to ask you to wait for me, --- that would be very unfair.  I want you to live your life, and if it was meant to be, it will."

Molly looked up at him.  Not in anger or disappointment, but in the perfect understanding of each other that only they shared.  "Ok, just do me one favor though."

"What's that?"

"Don't take too long."

They both smiled at each other as Kit helped her up.  Together they walked hand in hand back to Higher for Hire.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Back at Higher for Hire

Baloo and Rebecca just stood looking at each other in shock after Kit and Molly ran out the door.  Neither could believe what they had just heard, that was just so unlike Kit.

This was the first time that Rebecca had seen Kit since he had been back, maybe things were worse than she thought.  War can do funny things to people, change them in a lot of ways.  Another good reason for Molly not to get involved with him.  She loved him dearly, but did not want her daughter to have to go through the heartbreak that he might cause.  She would do anything to save her child from the pain that she once experienced.

"Baloo, are you okay?"  Rebecca gently asked.

"No, I ain't okay.  My boy's hurtin' and I dunno how ta help him.  There's nothing I can do.  I've lost him Becky --- I've lost him."

"You haven't lost him.  He'll turn around, just give him a little while.  And besides, even if he doesn't, you are his father.  You are supposed to be there no matter what he is going through.  The hard times in his life are when he needs you the most."

"I know, I just wish I knew how to help him."  Baloo slowly took off up the stairs into his bedroom.  Before going over to sit down, he couldn't help but glance over at picture hanging on the wall.  It was of him and Kit right after the adoption.  It was the happiest time in his life.  He hated to think that it was over, that everything that they had was over.  The thought that Kit didn't want to be his son anymore scared him to death.  But after all, he had every right to decide that.  He was old enough to move out and start his own life.  Without him, without anyone.

Just then there was a knocking on the door.  When he did not answer, it slowly opened.  To his surprise, it was Kit standing there with his hat in his hands.  He looked almost like the little boy he used to be.  'He always used to do that when he felt guilty.' Baloo remembered.

Kit walked over to the bed and sat down next to Baloo.  

"Papa Bear, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for the way that I have been acting since I came home.  I didn't want to make you feel bad.  I have just had a lot of things on my mind."

"Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Not right now, I just kinda want to forget about everything."

"I understand --- ya must have forgotten that I served in the Great War.  I think I know how you feel."

 "I don't think you do really.  You don't know everything that happened over there."

Baloo's voice became flat.  "Well, you don't know everything that happened to me either."  Kit looked up at him in surprise.

"Baloo, I didn't mean…!"

"I don't need ta know everything right now.  I just need ta know that you're gonna to be all right.  You'll tell me when you're ready."    

Just then Rebecca's voice floated up to them.  "Guys, are we going to Louis's or not?"

'Never thought I'd say that in a million years,' she thought.

"Whadda ya say?  It's your homecomin' party."

Kit smiled a little.  "Ready when you are."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When the Sea Duck landed at Louie's that evening, all four stepped out in much lighter spirits than they had experienced in a long time.  They had a lot of catching up to do.  

Kit couldn't help but tease Molly as they walked into Louis's.

"Remember when I used to baby-sit you and you thought that you were Danger Woman?  You'd run around your mom's apartment with a colander on your head trying to save the world."

"What are you talking about, she still does that."  Rebecca said smiling.

"Mooom!"  Molly squealed, not finding her mother's joke very funny.  

It was almost like old times.  They each ordered their meals and enjoyed each other's company.  It was so easy to take these things for granted, but none of them would do that anymore.  

The evening seemed to be going by so quickly, but Kit wanted to be sure and do one more thing before the night ended.

He got up out of his chair and stepped over to Molly's.  

"Miss Molly, would you care to dance?"

Molly blushed, she was not used to such formalities.  But she graciously took his hand as they walked off onto the dance floor.

Baloo and Rebecca watched them dance for awhile.

"So, ya think anything will ever become of them, Becky?"

Rebecca thought for a few seconds before she answered.

"I don't think so."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Three Years Later 

Kit and Molly walked hand in hand out of the movie theater.  They were heading home from their date.

"So what do you think?"  Kit asked as they walked down the quiet sidewalk.

"About what?"

"About us.  Did you ever think that we would be dating like this when we were kids?"

"Yes."

Molly's blunt answer shocked Kit.  

"You did?"

"I've always known that we would be together.  I've told you that before."  Molly said, smiling up at him.

"Well, what do you say we make it official?  You know, together forever, like you've always said."

Molly stopped in her tracks and looked up at him.  Was he asking what she thought he was asking?

Kit got down on one knee, slowly bringing something out of his pocket.  It was a diamond ring.  He had obviously been saving for this for a long time.

"Molly, you're so important to me.  You are my best friend and the love of my life."  Kit was in tears, but trying to hold his carefully prepared speech together.  

"I want to be with you always.  Will you marry me?"  Unable to hold it together any longer, his speech was cut terribly short, but it did not matter.  Hopefully he would have many years to show her how much he loved her.

Molly, who was also in tears at this moment, had dreamed of this moment many times in her life.  She did not even have to think about her answer.

"Yes!  Of course I will."  

Not able to get anymore than that out she hugged him around the neck.  As he stood up they became locked in a passionate kiss.  Nothing else needed to be said.  It was very obvious to each, what the other was thinking.

They continued walking in a blissful silence for awhile.

"Remember what I said to you the day after I came home from the war?  When you were crying?"  Kit asked, looking at Molly as they walked.

"Yes.  Why?"

"Well --- I just hope I didn't take too long."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The End

Remember to R&R!


End file.
